Story:Crimson Shadow
Chapters Chapter 1 - Deryk's Side: The Truth of Death Subpages */World */Myths */Organization */Abilities */Eidolon */Soundtrack Characters Playable *'Deryk Coeldan:' Betrayed by his own brother during the organization's attack that ransacked most of their town and kidnapped his love, who he and his brother are both in love with. He now dedicates his life to taking down the organization, even if it means turning to a life of crime. *'Ritic Coeldan:' Deryk's younger brother who now works for the very organization that destroyed his village, out of jealousy for his older brother over a girl - though the memory of what happened to that girl during the attack is lost to him. *'Selena Tanight:' A girl who both brothers have pined for, though she now is not the same girl from their childhood as she has become infused with darkness. The older brother rescues her while destroying a base in the process. Can the man who loves her bring her back? *'Charleigh Stone:' A girl in love with the Ritic who won't return his feelings because of his love for the other girl. She joins the older brother not only to avenge their hometown but also in hopes of finding the younger brother, unaware that he is the turncoat. *'Iga Gazini:' A mercenary who will take any job as long as he is paid. *'Coatl Midgard:' Ritic's superior and also Iga's employer and one the higher ups of the organization, who is quite cheerful compared to the other members. *'Mamoru Akimoto:' A samurai whose macho manners are in contrast to Iga's cynical attitude and protect the people from act of the organization. *'Shanna Rinyque:' A young idol going through stress from the organization trying to pay the debt her family's in. *'Jean Barton:' A hired sniper who works alongside Iga to hunt down Deryk's group, although she starts to have mixed feelings on Ritic's motives. *'Hail Thornsby:' A time mage sent back in the present to prevent a dark future. *'Kai Blayze:' A former biker from a gang who distrusts both brothers due to their fued. *'Celestria Amelinda:' Many know her as the Holy Dragon Knight the heroine of her country and give the organization their fame they have now, however she has disappear for 20 years leaving her make in history. *'Divina Ultimata:' The daughter of the lender of organization who lives a very wealthy life and studying to take her father's place. NPC *'Maxwell Ultimata:' The man who start the Ultimata Organization and discover the use of magic, he start his organization with a dream and believe of a ancient myth which many though him as crazy to believe but this dream made him one most powerful people. In sure his legacy lives on he adopt Divina as his own after last major war, no one knows why she was chosen over a son but they think it just because he already has some screws loses believing in a old myth. *'Vesteria Generals:' Ultimata elite warriors at the highest ranks of Ultimata, they're one few members that were bless with magic by goddess of life; Divina. They each have their own reason to work with Ultimata. *'Tomas Stone:' Older brother of Charleigh and big brother mentor to Deryk; he is the one who founded the resistance after their hometown is destroyed but he has not been seen for some time now, leaving the responsibility to Deryk. *'Ymir Cronus:' He is the muscle within the resistance, and also Tomas' best friend. *'Beau Hawkridge:' Hail and Aiden's friend and fellow bike gang member. *'One-Eye Lyon:' A mercenary hired by Ultimata and also Tomas' arch-enemy.